Parecidas
by diminuta
Summary: Una historia que se situa justo despues del final de la serie, si ya se que es muy trillado pero necesitaba escribir algo al respecto, despues de que cB Reencuentre a Terra las reacciones de los demas titanes seran muy diferentes, especialmente de cierta chica gotica que tiene un claro problema no resuelto con la extitan. Un triangulo romantico intento de drama.
1. aclaracion

-¡Es mi problema porque eres parte de este equipo¡ ¡llamaron a la policía¡ ¡a la policía¡ ¿quieres pasar la noche en prisión? ¡eres un TITAN por favor¡ ni siquiera tu puedes ser así de irresponsable¡ - Los gritos de Robín retumbaban por toda la estancia

- Hey¡ - le rezongó ciborg, claramente preocupado - ¿ya estuvo bien no? Déjalo en paz, no presentaron cargos y él se disculpó con los padres de la chica, no pasa nada; además no es su culpa, incluso tú tienes que admitir que el parecido era sorprendente –

-¡Tuvimos suerte de que no presentaran cargos¡ y deja de defenderlo Cy… chico bestia sabía lo que hacía, tiene que al menos asumir su responsabilidad –

Ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño chico verde acurrucado en el sillón, con los brazos encima de sus rodillas, mirando hacia el piso, curiosamente a pesar de su posición no parecía arrepentido, ni siquiera avergonzado, solo triste, melancólico. Star sentada a un lado de él, intentando hacer que se sintiera un poco menos miserable y Raven, o Raven.

La joven demonio permanecía en el espacio más alejado de la habitación, fingiendo que meditada, pretendiendo que encontraba aquella conversación ridícula, ocultando su ira y su miedo, atenta a cada palabra, concentrada en no perder el control de sí misma.

- De menos podrías intentar explicar que es lo que pretendías - la áspera voz de Robín seguía acusando a Chico Bestia

- Ya te dije que no es tu problema – respondió el aludido con un hilo de voz, remarcando su indiferencia

El líder del equipo apretó los puños fúrico

"no es nuestro problema" repitió Raven en su mente… no, no lo era

- ¡Es una civil¡ no puedes ir y acosar a una chica común sólo porque crees que se parece a alguien que conoces¡ - los gritos del chico maravilla seguían retumbando en las paredes, le costaba trabajo entender porque era el único molesto

- No solo se parece a ella- la cansada voz de chico bestia demostraba el fastidio de tener que explicárselo otra vez – es ella, es Terra –

"Terra" retumbo la cabeza de la chica, apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando que sus compañeros no notaran la vena que se extendía por su cabeza, sus músculos se tensaron, empezó a respirar conscientemente para no explotar nada a su alrededor, se concentró de tal manera que casi pierde el hilo de la conversación…

- ¡Sus padres la adoptaron hace unos meses¡ ¿eso no te parece sospechoso? – el chico verde se había levantado del sillón, cansado de auto compadecerse.

- ¡coincidencias¡ - Replicó Robín

- Pero… - interrumpio star fire – su estatua ya no está, tal vez.. –

- Tal vez se destruyó – terminó Robín

- ¡No digas eso¡ ¡es imposible¡ - los ojos de CB comenzaron a humedecerse

- Más posible a que haya cobrado vida por arte de magia¡ - las palabras de Robín fueron interrumpidas por el súbito estallido de la lámpara en el techo, los titanes voltearon instintivamente hacia Raven , quien volvía a tener los ojos abiertos sentada sobre el piso…

La joven no emitía una sola palabra, solo los miraba ligeramente sorprendida

- No… deberían gritar, no puedo meditar con todo este ruido – dijo un poco avergonzada, se levantó y alisó su capa, aunque todos esperaron que dijera algo más ella solo se limitó a mirarlos, evitando los ojos de chico Bestia, pero fue justamente el quien le habló directamente

- ¿tú qué piensas? – su tono suplicante, lastimado, parecía un cachorro perdido… ¿podría mentirle a aquella mirada?

Ella suspiro, ya no había lugar para las mentiras

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste la estatua? – con voz monótona se dirigió a sus amigo

- ¿eso que importa?- se sorprendió chico Bestia

- ¿Fuiste alguna vez después… después del fin del mundo? – Raven volteó hacia la ventana, de nuevo evitando contacto visual con el

El pareció pensativo, no entendiendo porque ella le preguntaba esas cosas, después de un rato negó con la cabeza

- Poco después de que trigón desapareciera fue cuando me llamo la patrulla, fue hasta que volvimos de vencer a la hermandad del mal que fui a verla, pero ya no estaba…–

Raven dirigió su mirada hacia el techo odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir

- Quizás Robín tiene razón, quizás fue cosa de magia – no era capaz de sostener la mirada a nadie, no quería que vieran sus pupilas cristalinas, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el tono de voz – cuando mi padre emergió convirtió a todo ser viviente en piedra, pero cuando lo derrote mi hechizo volvió a todos a la vida … -

- A todos - repitió Ciborg

- ¡Quizás esa magia también le devolvió la vida a nuestra amiga¡ - celebró star Fire levantándose del asiento

Pero ni Robín ni Chico Bestia dijeron nada, ambos miraban intrigados a Raven, ambos sin atreverse a preguntar lo obvio

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes - las palabras por fin salieron de chico Bestia pero la aludida no respondió nada, seguía de espaldas a ellos, flotando frente a las enormes ventanas de la torre - ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste¡?- repitió el chico intentando ocultar el claro reclamo en su voz, esta vez la pálida figura frente a ellos pareció moverse un poco

El peliverde comenzó a caminar hacia ella con paso firme pero el líder del equipo se interpuso

- ¿Qué tan segura estas? – pregunto con suavidad, ignorando la rabieta del titán detrás suyo

- No mucho… - respondió Raven apenas despegando los labios, apenas respirando- Es solo una posibilidad, pero eso no explica su falta de memoria ni su carencia de poderes –

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – volvió a preguntar una cansada voz detrás de Robín, pero esta vez había algo más en su voz a parte de reclamo: preocupación

La joven volteo a verlo, la sombra de su capa apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle los ojos

- No lo pensé demasiado, creí que si había sucedido ella vendría a nosotros, pero no lo hizo… después cuando la encontraste – callo de pronto, dándose un segundo para que su voz no se quebraba – no creí que fuera necesario – mordió sus labios ansiosa, deseosa de terminar esa conversación, sabía que jamás la perdonaría por haberle guardado esa información, después de todo el aún estaba enamorado de ella, de aquella chica que les había mentido y traicionado, no solo el, era claro que todos la echaban de menos, pero ninguno de ellos la miraba como chico bestia la veía en esos instantes, esos ojos chispeantes, enérgicos, pero a punto de llorar

- No creíste que fuera necesario – repitió el, sin despegar la vista de ella, con su cuerpo temblando, con los colmillos asomándose entre sus labios

-¡Ya basta¡ - la autoridad de Robín corto la tensión del ambiente – sea cual sea la razón el problema aquí es otro – entonces se dirigió solamente a chico Bestia – debes dejar de seguirla, de vigilarla , sea o no sea ella ahora es una civil y lo que estás haciendo se llama acoso Chico Bestia, y es un crimen –

El no dijo nada y salió de la habitación, el resto de los titanes quedaron en silencio, Robín se cubrió la cara claramente frustrado

- Cy.. vigílalo, que no deje la torre , el resto descansen, ha sido un largo día – y sin mas se desplomo sobre el sofá

- Sabes que si se lo propone puede salir fácilmente de la torre, no puedo vigilar a cada hormiga que deambule por el perímetro - Cyborg calló ante la mirada de Robín – si… hare lo que pueda- y dejó la sala de estar justo por donde chico Bestia había salido segundos antes

Star fire se sentó a lado de Robín, esperando poder calmarlo un poco, pero el la detuvo volteando hacia donde Raven seguía de pie, con la vista clavada en la puerta

- Intenta descansar , no te preocupes, ya se le pasara – pero ella seguía allí parada sin reaccionar – Raven – la llamó Robín, al escuchar su nombre ella por fin reacciono – intenta descansar – repitió el chico maravilla – dale tiempo y se sentirá mejor –

Ella hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y con su usual aura oscura desapareció.


	2. perdido

La oscuridad, la segura, conocida y asfixiante oscuridad, era todo lo que Raven tenía a su alrededor.

¿Por qué algo tan estúpido le afectaba de esa forma? Encerrada en su cuarto por primera vez parecía impaciente por que alguien llegara a tocar su puerta, suponía que chico Bestia vendría de un momento a otro a confrontarla, a preguntarle sobre mas secretos, renegando de sus mentiras y su falta de confianza, pero los minutos pasaban y el muchacho no aparecía.

Una hora y nadie venía a tocar su puerta.

Dos horas y la noche seguía avanzando sobre ella.

Casi tres horas, que decepción.

¿Se sentaría allí a esperar que el viniera a hablarle? Molesta salió de su cuarto dispuesta a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho: buscarlo.

Llego a la habitación de Chico bestia, delante de la cual estaba sentado Cyborg quien distraídamente rebotaba una pequeña pelota contra la pared, al verla su expresión no fue de asombro, más bien de fastidio.

- No quiere hablar con nadie- le advirtió el chico /robot

Ella le dirigió una mirada de superioridad y muy decidida toco la puerta

- Ya te dije que no quiero hablar cy¡ porque no te largas¡ no me importa lo que diga Robín NONECESITOQUEMEVIGILEN¡ -

Raven hizo una mueca y miro Cyborg

- Trata de hacerse el chico rudo, pero me apuesto lo que quieras que se ha pasado toda la tarde llorando como una niñita -

Las palabras de cyborg quizás fueran ciertas pero no fueron muy bien recibidas, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un ruido parecido al rugir de un León.

- No es cyborg..soy yo - la puerta se abrió lentamente y efectivamente, un enorme León verde la miraba con sigilo.

- ¿podemos hablar? - dijo la joven demonio, pero solo recibió un gruñido de vuelta – chico Bestia… - pero el aludido solo se dejo caer sobre sus patas sin dejar de mirarla - ¿puedes transformarte para que podamos hablar como personas civilizadas? – su frase termino con otro rugido que hizo estremecer las paredes - ¡suficiente¡ - levantando la mano derecha hacia el felino e hizo iluminar sus ojos de inmediato este adopto su "forma humana".

- ¿¡que demonios?¡ - chico bestia claramente ofendido - ¿con que derecho? Que…. ¿Qué te pasa? No quiero hablar con nadie¡ no quiero hablar contigo¡ ¿no tengo derecho ha estar molesto? ¿a estar solo? Tu eres la que siempre nos dice que te dejemos en paz ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y .. y.. y usar tus poderes conmigo? Que.. que.. – parecía que su nivel de indignación no le permitía articular mas palabras

Ella no supo que decir, había ido hasta allí para hablarle pero no había pensado en lo que iba a decirle ¿Qué tenía que explicarle? El estaba frente a ella, molesto, gritando , desesperado…. Era mas de lo que podía manejar, asi que tan rápido como llego volvió a desvanecerse.

-¿Pero qué? - alcanzo a decir chico bestia al verla desaparecer en su aura negra – o no¡ - y sin pensarlo se transformó en halcón y voló hasta la habitación de la chica

-¡Raven¡ ¡Raven¡ - gritaba mientras tocaba su puerta pero no recibía respuesta alguna -¡Raven¡ -

-dejalá en paz Bestita - Cyborg intento calmarlo, se veía agitado, no tenía ni la velocidad de chico bestia ni las capacidades de Raven así que tuvo que correr todo el camino.

-¡ella fue la que me busco¡ y me hizo esa cosa de transformación y demás – se defendió chico bestia – me dijo que quería hablar y luego se largó¡

- Fuiste grosero con la cosa del León y los gritos - lo regaño su amigo

-¿Qué? ¿yo fui el grosero? –

- solo déjalo…si? Al menos consiguió que dejaras de estar encerrado –

- solo porque el supremo lider Robín ordeno que me quedara encerrado… como si fuera un loco y me fuera a escapar en cuanto pueda… -

- Estas planeando escapar en este momento -

Chico bestia sonrío complacido se transformó en halcón y salió volando por la ventana, cyborg emitio un largo suspiro y cansado se fue hacia su propia alcoba a descansar.

Desde el techo de la torre Raven observo alejarse a chico bestia y después de pensarlo por dos segundos lo siguió.

La pequeña ave verde deambulo toda la noche por la ciudad, un par de horas por aquella vieja feria, tomó una siesta en algunos árboles viejos del parque, había algo en su forma animal que lo relajaba, lo llevaba a olvidarse de todo lo demás, solo dejarse llevar por los impulsos que el halcón tenía sobre él, dormir, comer, volar; la luz del amanecer lo despertó, cerca de su árbol consiguió distinguir el sonido del timbre que señalaba la presurosa entrada de los alumnos a la escuela.

La vio entrar al instituto con su pequeño uniforme y sus grandes ojos azules, el rubio cabello le colgaba detrás de los hombros, caminaba con prisa mirando hacia ambos lados, como si buscara a alguien, le pareció observar que algo se movía entre los matorrales frente al colegio pero lo ignoro cuando una de sus amigas la llamo desde las escaleras, una muchacha morena y otra muy alta le hablaban sobre alguna película que habían visto el día anterior, su aura se sentía en calma…. Con mucha más calma de lo que jamás había estado. Raven la observo entrar al edificio, chico bestia tenía razón: era Terra.

- Si ambos la vigilamos podrían arrestarnos a los dos – la voz de chico bestia no llego a sorprender a la joven demonio quien lo había escuchado transformarse detrás suyo

Pero ella no respondió

- ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿es ella? El parecido es alucinante - el peliverde se coloco a un lado de su amiga quien seguía observando el edificio con detenimiento, como si pretendiera memorizar la calle – no solo hablo del parecido físico, camina como ella, se escucha como ella, huele como ella … -

Chico bestia espero un momento por una respuesta pero Raven seguía erguida a un lado suyo, sin mover un musculo, sin siquiera dar señales de vida

- tu podrás mejor que nadie notar si es ella o no… seguro que "sientes" esas cosas o algo a si - el chico emitió un hondo suspiro – lamento haberte gritado, se que debe ser dificil para ti todo esto…. Me da la impresión de que jamás llegaste a perdonarla.. –

Raven reacciono de golpe volteando hacía el, le sorprendía que hubiera llegado a aquella conclusión, se había esforzado mucho por no mostrar señales de resentimiento, por tratar de ser lo más indiferente posible.

Chico Bestia se limitó a sonreir como siempre lo hacía

- Ya vez¡ - dijo mientras se sentaba en la yerba – no soy tan tonto como crees… -

- No creo que seas tonto – respondió ella, con su tono habitual , con su claro intento de parecer ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, con ese muro que se empeñaba en levantar entre ellos - por cierto perdón por haberte transformado, fue una falta de tacto-

- Naaaa- dijo Chico bestia – estabas molesta, supongo que la razón por la que no me dijiste nada fue que no querías ilusionarme…-

Si, eso sonaba bastante bien, bastante creible, y se aproximaba bastante a la verdad. No quería decirle para no ilusionarlo, para que no corriera sin pensarlo a buscarla, lejos de ella.

El pensamiento la perforo como una daga, como cuando te das cuenta que vas perdiendo y faltan dos minutos para que acabe el partido, esa era exactamente la razón por la que no le había contado: no quería ilusionarlo.

- ¿Traes algo de almorzar? -

Antes de que Raven pudiera darse cuenta chico bestia ya había montado una especie de Picnic entre ellos, ella lo agradeció, después de todo no comía desde la cena.

- Te advierto que todo es vegetariano – le aclaro su compañero

- No importa - respondio mientras mordisqueaba uno de los panes - ¿no deberíamos volver a la torre?

- Robín nos avisara si hay problemas, y a decir verdad no tengo ganas de verlo – su voz tenia el mismo aire ligero de siempre, pero no dejaba de ver de reojo al edificio cruzando la calle- Tal vez pueda verla cuando salga de la escuela-

- Te estas obsesionando , no deberías

- No me digas lo que debo hacer – la interrumpió Chico bestia – ya sé que no debo seguirla ni nada… pero si ella no nota que la sigo no habrá problema – el muchacho se recostó sobre la hierba, estirando las extremidades, mas que nunca parecía un cachorro perdido

- Te estarás dañando a ti mismo –

- No más de lo que ella me ha dañado a mí-

Silencio incomodo

- Regresemos a la torre chico bestia, no necesitas esto - el sentimiento afloro de poco en sus palabras, ya no sonaba fría o distante, había una clara nota de preocupación en su voz.

- No sé qué necesito Rae.. - su voz era extrañamente seria ¿Por qué no volvía a gritarle? Prefería mil veces al chico bestia furioso que al melancólico

- Si de algo te sirve yo creo que si es ella - repuso la joven mientras se acercaba más de lo normal a su amigo, en un movimiento inusual rozo su cabello con las yemas de los dedos, él se sorprendió ante la proximidad pero ella lo calmó mientras dejaba que el muchacho descansara su cabeza en sus rodillas – tal vez solo necesites dormir… - aclaro ella ruborizada

- Si… tal vez - respondió chico bestia acurrucándose en su regazo – sabes, al final no importa mucho si es ella o no, ya me ha mandado a volar como cuatro veces, supongo que no es agradable que un fenómeno te espere cuando sales del colegio, supongo que.. –

- Sssshhhhh – la voz de Raven lo interrumpió – ya déjalo, tu no eres así, tu no eres un… -

- Soy verde Rae –

-Ssshhh solo estás cansado –

- Gracias por venir a buscarme - fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir antes de que sus parpados calleran sobre sus ojos….


	3. encuentro

Hola¡ gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, estoy emocionada escribiéndola había tenido la idea mucho tiempo en mi cabeza pero jamas la habia podido escribir, en parte por falta de tiempo y en parte porque mi odio desmedido hacia Terra me impedía siquiera escribir su nombre¡ :D espero les guste, cualquier duda o critica es bien recibida.

* * *

La campana de salida se escuchaba por toda la calle, los alumnos ansiosos salían de sus aulas a toda prisa. Entre la multitud uno no tendría razón para distinguirla, al mirarla uno no pensaría que aquella chica era diferente a las demás, no era más alta que la mayoría, no era extraña en casi ningún sentido; se movía igual que el resto, hablaba igual que los demás, tenía algunas amigas pero no era especialmente popular, su promedio no era superior a la media, no hablaba demasiado de sí misma, entusiasta, segura, sin casi ningún tipo de pretensión. Si prestabas la suficiente atención podías notar su esfuerzo por no destacar, ponía todo de si cada día para camuflagearse con el resto… tal vez de esa forma nadie notaría las cicatrices en su piel: marcas de combates pasados, ocultaba la manera en que sus dientes rechinaban antes de cada temblor, jamás le había dicho a nadie la profunda agonía que le causaban las construcciones, debía detener sus pies cada vez que visitaba un desfiladero para que estos no saltaran al vacío seguros de que la misma tierra los elevaría para sostenerlos ; pero las heridas físicas no eran nada comparadas con aquellas que vivían en su cabeza, las constantes pesadillas, los delirios de persecución, la siniestra voz de su antiguo maestro llamándola…. Quizás todo estaba en su mente, pero debía dejar atrás ese pasado para seguir adelante: todo su pasado.

Aquella tarde no le sorprendió que hubiera alguien esperándola, pero si le sorprendió quien. La joven Titan llamó la atención del resto de los estudiantes, era demasiado siniestra y hermosa para pasar desapercibida, permanecía de pie, inamovible, serena ante las marejadas de gente que pasaban a su alrededor, segura de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada.

Ambas se miraron por un segundo, acto seguido Terra ignoro por completo su presencia y empezó a caminar por el lado opuesto de la acera, sus amigas le preguntaron si no tomaría el autobús con ellas pero lo negó, debía hacer mandados para su madre mintió, quizás otro día pudieran volver juntas; las muchachas se despidieron alegremente, ella camino hasta que las multitudes desaparecieron… de pronto solo estaban ambas en aquella solitaria calle.

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me sigues_? – dijo la joven nerviosa ante el encuentro con la chica mitad demonio, nunca antes le había inspirado temor, pero nunca antes la había encarado casi sin poder alguno… de quererlo podría matarla allí mismo.

Raven la miraba con cierta curiosidad, dio vueltas alrededor suyo, notaba su nerviosismo pero no lo entendía.

-_¿Por qué finges?_ - respondió con cierta monotonía, no quería ser parte del juego de chica indefensa que Terra estaba jugando, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos.

_-No sé de qué hablas…_ - y continuo su camino con paso firme, como si de verdad creyera que podía escapar, pero justo en medio de su camino Raven levanto un muro de energía oscura -_¡¿pero qué?¡_ - exclamó la joven al estrellarse con la pared - _¡esto es un abuso¡ se supone que ustedes protegen la ciudad y eso… no se dedican a atormentar niñas como yo.. ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?_ –

- _De verdad perdiste tus poderes_ - la sonrisa en la cara de la hechicera no ayudo a que Terra recuperara la paciencia

-_¡a eso viniste¡? ¿A burlarte de mí? Lárgate¡ eres… eres…_ - respiraba ansiosamente, el miedo era visible en su rostro, metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco lo que parecía una especie de corneta _- ¡la policía me dio esto justo después de que el otro chico no me dejara en paz , emite un sonido muy potente, si lo activo la policía vendrá a buscarme¡_ - su amenaza parecía real, no tenía razón para mentir.

-_Sabes que podría hacerla flotar lejos de ti con tan solo pensarlo, pero no he venido a lastimart_e – no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara – _solo quiero hablar_-

-_No tengo nada que decirte, se lo repetí a tu amigo: no soy la persona que creen que soy_ –

_-No, pero eso es porque jamás fuiste la persona que chico bestia creyó que eras, pero estoy bastante segura que eres la Terra que yo conocí –_

La muchacha bajo la corneta con cautela, se quitó el cabello de la cara y con expresión de enfado dijo muy lentamente

– _Tara, me llamo Tara_ –

-_Bien Tara, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?_ - Dijo Raven con un extraño tono conciliador en su voz

-_Ahí un pequeño café a una calles, no es demasiado concurrido pero tiene suficiente personal como para no intentes matarme-_

_- yo no haría eso_-

-_ No te culparía si lo intentaras –_

Ambas caminaron hasta un pequeño local, un poco escondido , unas cuantas mesas dentro del diminuto café… se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, ambas terriblemente incomodas, ambas con miedo…

- _¿Qué quieres?_ – comenzó Tara con un poco de prisa

_- Tal vez un te_ - La rubia había jugado bien, la había sacado de un ambiente donde se sentía segura a uno en donde no tenia control alguno… parecía como si realmente creyera que le haría daño.

- _¿Es verdad que no recuerdas nada? No me mientas… sabré si mientes_ –

_- No recuerdo que tuvieras ese poder_ - discutió Tara mientras sonreía

-_ No es ningún poder, solamente soy más lista que la mayoría_ –

Las dos se miraron con recelo

-_ No quiero lastimarte, tampoco me interesa escuchar tus disculpas_ – sentenció Raven

-_ No pensaba disculparme_ - dijo la rubia claramente mientras tomaba su café, Raven azotó su taza contra la mesa, molesta ante el cinismo descarado - _¿No piensas perder el control aquí cierto Rae? ¿con toda esta gente a nuestro alrededor?_ - Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios …

"Chico bestia me ha contado todo acerca de tus berrinches"

La nueva Terra sonaba casi como la vieja Terra

-_ Me alegra que dejes de fingir_ – dijo Raven mientras aclaraba su garganta

- _Chico bestia es fácil de engañar, en general todos lo son…_ - se detuvo ante la clara vena de ira que sobresalía de la cara de la chica demonio –_ excepto tú, así que no tiene mucho caso …-_ sus manos nerviosas no dejaban en paz los largos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con cautela _– no sé lo que quieras saber, recuerdo muy pocas cosas… cuando me di cuenta que estaba viva desperté en una especie de refugio para indigentes ¡no te rías¡ fue horrible, lo ultimó que recuerdo antes de eso fue el volcán explotando a mi alrededor, ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar cómo había abandonado la cueva, pero note que hacía casi un año de eso; llegue a una agencia de trabajo social y sorprendentemente una pareja me adopto pronto… parece que siempre habían querido una niña, son bastante mayores así que no querían un niño muy pequeño, le prometí que no daría problemas, son buenas personas… Buenas personas –_ repitió la chica con la mirada perdida.

Raven la observaba por encima de la mesa, intentando encontrar las palabras indicadas

_-Y si, ya no tengo poderes si es lo que te preocupa , cuando mucho puedo sentir a la tierra moverse a mi alrededor … es un sentimiento extraño, como si supiera segundos antes lo que va a pasar, escucho el ruido de volcán más fuerte que la mayoría, cosas así, nada demasiado sorprendente_ –

Su interlocutora seguía sin decir nada, solo la miraba con atención, lo que la estaba sacando un poco de quicio

- _Si quieres burlarte de mí este es el momento, ya no tengo poderes, tengo lo que tú llamarías una patética vida normal, ya no soy una amenaza para nadie, ¿crees que no me fastidia que vengas a buscarme pavoneándote con tus poderes místicos? No entiendes por lo que he pasado …_ -

-_ Te equivocas, como de costumbre_ – suspiro Raven –

Tara reaccionó con Ira, sintió que le hervía la sangre, no encontraba la manera de decir lo mucho que le molestaba la superioridad declarada de Raven, odiaba que fuera tan contenida, siempre paciente, siempre tan sola, jamás parecía necesitar a nadie, envidiaba tanto esa independencia…

-_ ¿no entiendo por lo que has pasado? Eres una niña asustada Terra, siempre lo fuiste, no eres un misterio,¿tus poderes eran un problema para ti? jum... creeme que entiendo eso, lo que jamás entendí fueron tus decisiones…. Siempre actuaste por miedo pero nunca por convicción_ –

- _Oo claro¡ la sabia Raven siempre tiene una respuesta para todo¡ ríndanse ante la todopoderosa Titan¡ ¿Qué se siente ser tan perfecta Rea y tener que lidiar con el estúpido mundo a tu alrededor?_ –

Raven se mordió los labios intentando calmar su ira

- _Eres tonta … inmadura, impulsiva, irresponsable , y aun asi_ … -

- _Aun asi_ … - repitió Terra

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por la camarera preguntando si se les ofrecía algo mas, ambas pidieron mas café y te respectivamente, lo cual ayudo a aligerar la tensión, o al menos a disfrazarla

- _Aun no entiendo que haces aquí.. no creí que quisieras volver a verme, después de… después de todo_ – Por primera vez Tara parecía avergonzada

- _Fue mi magia la que te devolvió la vida sabes?_ - la expresión de Terra fue de asombro – _claro.. no lo hice voluntariamente_ -

- _Gracias_ – por un minuto la voz quebrada, pero no dijo nada mas

El silencio volvió a embargarlas a las dos, por un rato... hasta que fue casi insoportable

- _Y entonces… ¿De qué querías hablarme_? –

Raven pareció dudar un poco

- _Chico bestia nos había hablado de ti , solo quería corroborar que no se estuviera volviendo loco_ – mintió la joven hechicera

-¡ _No le digas que recuerdo¡_ – la presurosa petición de terra la tomó por sorpresa – _no soportaría tener que lidiar con eso_ –

- _No soportas lidiar con nada_ –

- _¿Cuál es tu problema? Si no puedes soportarme porque me hablas? Supiste que era yo desde que me viste, no necesitabas toda esta palabrerí_a –

Pero Raven no respondió, impacientando aún más a su acompañante

-_ Si tu no lo sabes yo si lo sé_ – comenzó la exasperada chica – _y si tu no lo vas a decir entonces yo lo hare: estabas celosa de mí, siempre estuviste celosa de mi, de mis poderes, de mi confianza, de yo y gar_ – se detuvo un poco para ver la reacción de Raven pero esta no dio señales de estar escuchándola siquiera – _y ahora que ya no tengo nada de eso puedes venir aquí y regocijarte de mí desgracia, pues sabes qué, eso no va a pasar, pues lo creas o no soy más feliz que lo jamás había sido, no extraño mi vida anterior, soy lo que siempre quise ser y sabes qué más? Vivo tranquila porque sé que si me equivoco o si fracaso eso no causara un cataclismo mundial , soy más libre de lo jamás había sido y si yo puedo vivir con eso ustedes también deberían_ –

- _Una vez estas equivocada_ - nada en la chica demonio podría denotar su estado de ánimo, apenas movia los labios, miraba directamente al vacío, sus manos juntas sobre la humeante taza de te, su cuerpo cubierto por la capa

_- Jamás estuve más celosa de ti de lo que estoy ahora -_

las palabras de Raven representaban resentimiento pero también hablaba con la verdad, a partir de ese momento Terra no tuvo problemas para ver a la mujer que se escondía detrás de la capa -_ ¿una vida normal? ¿Por qué tu que tomaste las decisiones equivocadas puede tener una vida normal? y a pesar de todo, de que renunciaste a ser una heroína , de que renunciaste a la responsabilidad … a pesar de todo …_ -

- _¿Qué?_ – respondió una sorprendida Terra

-_ Deberías estar en prisión_ – sentencio Raven – _aterrorizaste a la ciudad, nos mentiste, nos utilizaste … nos atacaste... y encima de todo el aun …_ - no fue consiente del momento en que se levantó de la silla, pero si noto a las personas que la observaban gritar, avergonzada volvió a acomodarse en el desconocido asiento de madera, recupero el aliento pero parecía negada a seguir hablando.

- _No quería lastimar a nadie_ –

- _Eso debiste pensarlo antes de mandar androides malvados a atacarnos, o antes de aplastar nuestro auto o que tal antes de ahogarme en el lodo ¡_ - la energía oscura alrededor de Raven comenzaba a acumularse, su cabello se movía y sus ojos resplandecían en rojo .

-_ Ham disculpen_ – las interrumpió una voz temerosa , las chicas voltearon hacia la camarera que las observaba cubriéndose la cara con el colorido mandil que colgaba de ella –_ te..e..engo que pedirles que se marchen , están a…a..asuntando a los clientes_ –

Raven se levantó de su asiento y se fue flotando del local, todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Terra se quedó contemplando el lugar pero lentamente salió por el camino por el que había ido la joven Titán, de no querer que la siguiera se hubiera desvanecido.

Ambas llegaron de nuevo a la calle donde se habían detenido con anterioridad

-_ Bueno ya verificaste que chico Bestia no está loco… _ - habló terra en medio de la oscuridad

-_ Todavía tengo dudas al respecto_ – las dos rieron, nerviosas – _pero te echa de menos_ –

- _No voy a volver_ –

Raven permanecía de espaldas, apretando los puños, cerrando los ojos…. Se acercaban peligrosamente a la verdadera razón por la que había ido a buscarla

-_ No puedes volver_ - la monótona voz de Raven poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en la voz de una chica – _pero_ – no podía decirlo, no quería – _solo…. Solo_… -

- _¿Qué?_ –

- _Solo deja de lastimarlo_ – palabras apresuradas, casi imposibles de pronunciar, una súplica demasiado humana para alguien como Raven, pero en cuanto salieron de ella Tara comprendió que eran la verdadera razón de su encuentro.

- _No puedo ser la persona que él cree que soy_ –

- _Inténtalo_-

La lámpara que las ilumina comenzó a parpadear, por algunos segundos la luz se fugó de la calle y para cuando Tara fue capaz de distinguir las figuras de la noche Raven había desaparecido.


	4. empatia

Se que tarde mucho en escribir este capi pero me surgieron muchas cosas, demasiada tarea, niña enferma y demás, espero que alguien lo siga leyendo... jujuju, ademas de que me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, siento que realmente no pasa mucho pero es como la mitad entre dos capitulos importantes, no se desesperen, intentare no tardar tanto para la otra, gracias por leer.

* * *

Despertó en su cama, el entorno le pareció extraño ¿No se había quedado dormido en el pasto? Su uniforme tenía un extraño olor a hiervas, una combinación de incienso y te verde…

-Raven – dijo en voz alta

Seguramente su amiga lo había transportado a la torre, ¿Cuánto habría dormido? Parecía media tarde, miro el reloj: eran las 6. Ya no alcanzaría a Terra cuando saliera de la escuela, a Tara, se corrigió, la chica insistía en que la llamara con su nombre "humano"; un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando la chica usaba esa frase: "humano" como si el mismo no lo fuera.

Se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas, no le había mentido a Raven cuando le dijo que no le apetecía volver a la torre, no estaba de humor para mirar a la cara a sus compañeros, no quería que Robín lo regañara por seguir haciendo justo lo que le dijo que no hiciera, aunque sabía que el joven lider tenía razón no quería decírselo. De cualquier forma ya fuera si continuaba insistiendo con una chica que de antemano sabía lo había rechazado o si daba todo por perdido, la situación terminaba deprimiéndolo. Ninguna opción lo hacía feliz, y sus amigos tendían a alarmarse cuando no era feliz. Siendo el "comico" del grupo le era difícil permanecer tranquilo, todos esperaban que estuviera contento, que hablara todo el tiempo, cuando no se comportaba de esa forma se alarmaban, era cansado fingir alegría cuando por dentro estaba fatal.

De cierta forma agradecía que Raven lo hubiera regresado a su cama, tal vez ella tenía razón y solo necesitaba descansar…. ¿Raven habría alcanzado a ver a Tara? Quizás si, quizás podría corroborar su teoría de que aquella chica era Terra. Por alguna razón no sintió alivio al pensarlo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en su puerta.

-¡bestita¡ - era Cyborg - ¿hey? ¿Ya volviste? Ordenamos pizza para cenar por si quieres un pedazo¡-

Chico bestia dio un largo suspiro

"no tengo hambre" pensó - ¡ si claro¡ ahorita voy para alla¡ - exclamo con entusiasmo

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la cara de preocupación de su amigo

- Viejo¡ ¿Por qué esa cara? -

Cyborg estaba sorprendido de verlo de tan buen ánimo – ham… nada, creí que seguirías sintiéndote mal o algo… –

"me siento terrible… déjame en paz" - claro que no¡ ¿Qué esperabas que me quedara en cama todo el día? Vamos¡ el último en llegar es un huevo podrido! - y con falso entusiasmo corrió hacía el comedor

Star fire y Robín ya estaban cenando frente al enorme televisor, Robín lo miró con cierto recelo pero chico bestia fingió que no se daba cuenta, al igual que ignoraba la mirada preocupada de Star Fire.

-¡Hombre¡ espero que hayan pedido pizza vegetaría al menos¡ -

"o podrían dejar de mirarme"

- Hay una sobre la mesa – respondío Robín, impresionado por el buen ánimo del peliverde

Chico bestia tomo un trozo y mecánicamente lo masticó, nadie mas había comido de ella, lo cual le pareció extraño, a Raven solía gustarle los champiñones con pimientos, miró hacia ambos lados.

- ¿Y Raven? – por primera vez desde que salió de su cuarto sus pensamientos coincidían con sus palabras

- La estuve llamando pero no respondía – contestó Star – supongo que no estaba de humor para pizza

"o todavía no regresa a la torre"

-Si, supongo- respondío automáticamente el peliverde, y por un segundo pareció que se borraba la sonrisa del rostro, pero al poco tiempo regreso, como en automático.

La tarde pasó volando, entre jugar un rato con cyborg y mirar un par de películas con robin la noche había caído sobre ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

- Bueno – exclamó Robín al terminarse la ultima película de horror que cierto chico verde había insistido en reproducir – Ya es muy tarde, creo que me ire a dormir –

Hacía un rato que star y Cyborg se habían acostado, asi que solo quedaban ambos en la torre.

- ¡Hombre¡ pero si es temprano¡ - "tal vez debiste irte desde hace rato…." De nuevo los pensamientos de chico bestia no checaban con sus palabras

- Ya es casi media noche chico bestia y estoy cansado, tu también deberías dormir –

- Naaaaaaa- "¿estas bromeando? Estoy muerto casi desde que me levante, debi dormir todo el día, pero nooooo aquí estoy perdiendo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez y me dejas solo¡" -

- Bueno, si quieres seguir está bien, solo recuerda levantarte temprano mañana para el entrenamiento, y guarda lo que quedó de la pizza cuando te acuestes - dijo el chico maravilla mientras bostezaba y abandonaba la sala. Chico bestia se quedó allí, recostado cambiando de canales aleatoriamente sin ver nada, no quería irse a dormir, estar solo y en silencio lo obligaba a pensar, fingir que estaba feliz era lo más cerca de estaba de sentirse feliz, divagó un buen rato entre programaciones absurdas cuando le sorprendió escuchar ruido en la cocina.

- ¡Raven¡ - exclamó al ver a su compañera calentado un pedazo de pizza en el microondas, ni siquiera la escucho entrar, ella se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza para saludarlo - ¡ o no te escuche¡ oye quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer , gracias por …. –

Pero se detuvo al notar que ella no le prestaba atención, miraba el microondas impaciente, como si quisiera salir de allí inmediatamente, no lo estaba mirando siquiera…

- Es tarde – dijo quedamente mientras sacaba el pedazo de pizza y empezaba a comerlo

- Si solo… - siguió el un poco decepcionado, parecía una persona diferente a la que lo había acompañado al parque el día anterior – solo quería darte las gracias por regresarme a la torre –

- No importa – dijo ella tirando el plato al fregadero y caminando sin decir nada fuera de la estancia.

Chico bestia se quedó allí solo, únicamente escuchando la estática de la televisión, sintiéndose más solo de lo que se había sentido en todo el día.

Algunos días transcurrieron, por alguna razón sentía que Raven lo evitaba, lo que lo irritaba de sobremanera, era sencillo fingir estar feliz cuando estaba triste, pero le era casi imposible disimular su mal humor… ¿había hecho algo para molestarla? Tenía suficientes problemas conteniéndose a si mismo de no ir a buscar a Tara… y ahora ella lo ignoraba completamente, solo así, era como si hubiera dejado de existir, como si no soportara estar en la misma habitación, le contestaba con monosílabos, a veces hasta le parecía que no lo veía cuando estaba justo al lado de ella.

- Hey, Raven me alcanzas la cátsup? – pregunto chico Bestia a la joven que leía un libro en el extremo de la mesa – ¿¡Raven¡? – repitió el no obtener respuesta… - ¡ Raven por favor está a un lado de ti¡ - grito molesto, ella quitó la vista del libro y lo miró por encima de la cubierta, acto seguido siguió ignorándolo – está bien… ahora simplemente estas siendo grosera…. - exclamó en voz alta levantándose de la silla, previniendo el peligro Cyborg tomo la botella y se la dio a chico bestia , quien lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Raven cerró su libro y salió caminando fríamente del comedor. Chico bestia la siguió molesto

- Déjala en paz – dijo Robín deteniéndolo un poco

- ¡¿Qué yo la deje en paz¡ ¿pero ella es la que está siendo grosera conmigo?

Todos lo miraron, intentando que no dijera nada más…

- Miren, prometo que no le gritare, solo quiero saber que pasa – y sin permitir que alguien más lo detuviera corrió para alcanzar a la chica demonio. Supuso que estaría encerrada en su habitación, toco fuertemente la puerta hasta que ella abrió, claramente molesta.

- ¿que? - fueron las primeras palabras de Raven

- Yo debería preguntártelo ¡has estado muy rara… bueno, más rara que de costumbre, ¿estas molesta por algo? ¿hice algo que te molestara? - ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué iba a buscarla? ¿Por qué no la dejaba sola?

- No sé de qué hablas – la monótoma voz de la chica era exasperante

- ¿no sabes de que hablo? Me has estado ignorando y evadiendo toda la semana, ¿en serio Rae? Lamento por lo que quiera que estés molesta si? Me siento ya bastante mal como para estar adivinando tus cambios de humor…

- Lo sé – respondió ella enigmáticamente

- ¿entonces porque me fastidias?¿ tanto te cuesta saludarme en la mañana? –

Raven suspiro ruidosamente, intentando alejarse un poco de él, pero él la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca, mirándola a los ojos…

- Está bien - habló ella – te he evadido, es verdad pero no es porque este molesta, al menos no contigo…-

- ¿entonces? –

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y hablo lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño

- ¿Sabes que tengo poderes empáticos? -

- Haaaaaammm …. Seee… ¿son esos los que te hacen volar o con los que explotas cosas? –

La joven demonio aparto su brazo del agarre mientras ponía los ojos en blanco…

- Significa que soy empática - pero el no parecio entender su explicación – soy receptiva a las fluctuaciones emocionales de los individuos con los que tengo un lazo emocional … -

El seguía con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

- Quiere decir que si alguien que me importa esta triste o alegre cerca de mi yo siento lo que esa persona está sintiendo - explicó irritada

- ¿y eso significa que…? –

¿Cómo podía ser que no lo entendiera?

- Estas deprimido - habló ella lentamente poniendo especial énfasis a cada palabra

- No – replicó el rápidamente – en serio ya me siento mucho mejor¡

- Chico bestia…- se acercó un poco ha el, evitando la distancia que se había esmerado en conseguir hace poco – puedo sentir claramente lo que estas sintiendo, no puedes mentirme, no necesitas mentirme – aclaró

- Estoy bien – insistió el chico, nervioso, retrocediendo unos pasos…

- No, no lo estas, me alejó de ti porque… porque no me gusta sentir que… no entiendo como puedes aparentar cuando lo que sientes es tan intenso –

Se miraron a los ojos, allí solos en la oscuridad, para su sorpresa el esbozo una gran y luminosa sonrisa…

- No necesitas fingir que estas bien –

Pero el se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

- ¡me irrita que mientas ¡ - estaba exasperada… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el podía sonreír cuando ella sabía que estaba muriendo por dentro? -¡¿Por qué sonríes así?¡ ¿¡porque no?¡ - pero no pudo decir mas, no con su rostro frente a ella, no con esa pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos húmedos… molesta azotó la puerta mientras el lentamente se alejaba del pasillo, alegrándose ya que al menos había alguien en la torre que entendía como se sentía.

Tal vez Raven tenía razón, quizás estaba siendo inmaduro… quizás… un extraño zumbido lo saco de sus pensamientos, su celular estaba sonando, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, solo había comprado el equipo por una razón, solo le había dado su numero a una persona…

"¿quieres dar una vuelta? Estoy frente a la isla"

Leyó el mensaje muchas veces, corrió hacia la ventana mas cercana y alcanzó a distinguirla, con su rubia melena agitándose al viento, agitando las manos justo del otro lado del pequeño pedazo de océano que rodeaba la torre T.

* * *

Pues ya, dejo cliffanher un poco predecible , ¡para el proximo capitulo su cita¡ si escribire una cita de chico bestia y terra¡ ni yo me la creo¡ esa maldita se esta robando la atención¡ prometo que no sera tan horrible y espantoso como estan pensando, intentare ser madura y tranquila, :D gracias a cualquiera que este leyendo¡


	5. honestidad

Lamento haber tardado una eternidad pero realmente me costo muchisimo escribir este capitulo, por falta de tiempo y falta de enfoque, en mi mente era mucho mas sencillo, por favor sigan leyendo hasta el final que el principio es demasiado soso, :D gracias por leer.

* * *

¿Era todo eso acaso un sueño? ¿Qué la habría hecho cambiar de opinión? Chico bestia era lo bastante listo para no hacer preguntas y aceptar las cosas solo como venían

- Y ¿A dónde quieres ir? – pregunto nervioso el chico

- ¿Así? ¿sin ni siquiera un "hola como estas"? voy a pensar que eres descortés… -

- No no¡ - se apresuró a corregir – es decir, aaaa.. yo lo siento solo, solo estoy un poco nervioso y….. –

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de ella lo hizo calmarse, solo estaba jugando…

- No deberías ser tan mala – dijo en voz baja, esperando ser escuchado

- Solo estoy bromeando chico bestia, creí que te gustaban las bromas…- respondió ella mientras aventaba su largo cabello por detrás de los hombros… - supongo que podríamos solo pasear, no he desayunado ¿y tú? –

- Ham… ahora que lo mencionas me quede a mitad del desayuno -

- Pues vamos¡ ahí un lugar aquí cerca donde preparan unos panqueques deliciosos – y con una sonrisa lo jaló del brazo para que la siguiera, chico bestia se quedó mirando hacia la torre todo el tiempo que pudo ¿habría vuelto Raven al comedor? ¿se habría quedado encerrada en su habitación? Sin el en la torre seguramente habría terminado su desayuno tranquila… quizás hasta de buen humor…

Caminaron un par de calles en silencio y entraron a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida, había toda clase de hamburguesas y sodas, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa esperando ser atendidos

- Dime que hay algo vegetariano - dijo chico bestia mientras revisaba la carta

- Supongo que sí, tienen mucha variedad, si quieres podemos ir a un sitio de ensaladas aquí adelante – respondió ella mientras ordenaba panqueques con mermelada.

- Lo mismo que ella ¡ - ordeno el peliverde - y una soda de manzana – con una sonrisa en los labios por fin volteo a ver a la chica que tenía delante de él, Terra se veía extraña, un tanto incomoda pero bastante mejor que todas las anteriores veces que la había buscado… tenía que decir algo, no podía quedarse allí mirándola como un idiota, ¿Por qué no podía pensar en nada?

- Y…. te llamare chico bestia todo el día? ¿o tienes algún nombre que suene un poco menos heroico?

- Garfield – dijo el en automático – mi nombre real es Garfield, Garfield Logan –

Ella rio

- ¡Vaya¡ con razón todos te llaman chico bestia –

El muchacho rio nervioso, no pudo evitar recordar a la última persona que se había reído de su verdadero nombre, ahora que lo pensaba ¿si raven sabía su verdadero nombre porque nunca lo llamaba así? Tendría tiempo para preguntárselo cuando volvieran a la torre

- Estas bien? - Terra estaba extrañada por el inusual silencio del muchacho

- ¿e? o si, solo un poco sorprendido es todo, no creí que vinieras a buscarme je je-

- Dijiste que podíamos ser amigos, y supongo que extrañaba toda la atención, no se, es fácil echarte de menos gar - un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico, se sentía nervioso pero satisfecho, al final parecía que no se había equivocado en todo…

- Y…. ¿vienes muy seguido aquí? ¿todavía eres fan de la comida rápida? – chico bestia intentaba sonar casual, no quería que ella se volviera a enojar, pero la sonrisa se borró rápidamente de la pálida cara de la chica

- A mi mama le gusta mucho cocinar, pero es bastante mayor así que no me gusta presionarla para que me haga desayuno todos los días, suelo almorzar en la calle antes de ir a la escuela…-

- Yo lo decía porque antes te encantaba la comida rápida y…- pero se detuvo al contemplar la expresión en el rostro de terra – perdón, no quería… -

- Solo, no hablemos del pasado si gar, no es algo que pueda… que quiera recordar -

Hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras la camarera se acercaba y les entregaba la comida, una pareja de chicos entro al establecimiento captando la atención de tara

¡ Regi¡ - grito la rubia mientras agitaba las manos

¡Tara¡ – contesto la entusiasta muchacha mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que estaban sentados, era bajita y de una complexión un poco más robusta que Terra pero parecía una chica agradable, iba de la mano con un chico un poco más alto que se veía un tanto nervioso por el encuentro

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto terra mientras los saludaba

- Ham… - pensó la chica un momento mientras miraba al muchacho que la acompañaba – solo pasamos a almorzar algo … y.. –

- ¡ o por dios¡ - se asombró la rubia - ¡están en una cita¡ -

- No tienes que gritarlo de esa forma¡ - le recrimino su amiga que se había puesto roja por la reacción de tara…

- Ooo, no lo creo - continuo Terra con el mismo entusiasmo – se ven tan lindos juntos¡ - ambos muchachos rieron nerviosos mientras comenzaban a buscar una mesa para sentarse

- Gracias- balbuceo en respuesta el chico

- O por cierto me encanta tu nuevo corte regi, se te ve lindísimo – la muchacha se toco el cabello en reacción, una mechones oscuros enmarcaban su rostro, chico bestia no pudo evitar pensar que era el mismo color de cabello que Raven, definitivamente se necesitaba una piel muy clara para lucir ese tipo de tono, a la chica no le favorecía tanto como a su amiga.

- Ham… gracias, bueno, nos vemos luego tara - dijo mientras se movían despacio hacia unos lugares vacíos…

Apenas se alejaron unos metros Tara comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso de mano, después de unos segundos saco su celular de la bolsa y mando lo que parecía un mensaje de texto..

- Ham… ¿amigos tuyos? - pregunto chico bestia, un poco ofendido por haber sido dejado de un lado, ni siquiera presentado

- Algo así – respondió terra con una sonrisa – vamos salgamos de aquí, ya terminamos-

Dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron del pequeño local, terminaron dando vueltas por el parque, jugaron un rato en los videojuegos cercanos y cuando estaba oscureciendo decidieron ir a ver una película, chico bestia notaba que de cuando en cuando Terra resibía mensajes de texto que respondía apresuradamente mientras reía, parecía estarce divirtiendo.

En cartelera no había nada exactamente bueno, una comedia romántica que ya había visto, la secuela de una mala película de acción, una pequeña aventura animada para bebes y una extraña película de terror independiente….

- A que quieres entrar? – preguntó chico bestia un tanto impaciente

- Tal vez a la comedia, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿creí que te gustaban las comedias?-

- Es que esa ya la vi, ¿ y si entramos a la de terror? He oído que es muy buena-

- ¿Dónde oíste eso? – dijo escéptica la chica

¿Dónde lo había oído? Raven se la había recomendado claro estaba…

-Ham.. una amiga me dijo que quería verla- no sabía porque, pero no le parecía buena idea mencionar a Raven.

-Bueno…- al final Tara accedió, entraron a la sala que estaba prácticamente vacía, algunos créditos pasaron y la película comenzó con la música más escalofriante que chico bestia había escuchado jamás…. Era una especie de drama en la que unos chicos se perdían en un pequeño pueblo habitado por personas más bien trastornadas, seguramente cada una de las escenas tenía un significado profundo, pero lo único que chico bestia veía eran intestinos y sangre al por mayor saliendo de la pantalla, una especie de encapuchado degollaba a las victimas sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

El peliverde se la estaba pasando en grande cuando noto que la persona a un lado de el estaba temblando.

Tara se tapaba la cara con las manos mientras intentaba contener los temblores que salían de su cuerpo

- ¿Estás bien? – susurro chico bestia – vamos.. que no es para tanto ..-

El hombre en la pantalla acuchillo al último adolecente que quedaba vivo, lo cual fue suficiente para que Tara se decidiera a salir de la sala. Chico bestia se apresuró a seguirla , la muchacha caminaba decididamente sin molestarse a mirar atrás…

- ¡Hey¡ ¡espera¡ ¡esperame¡ ¡tara¡ - la sujeto del brazo para que se frenara un poco, cuando noto que había lagrimas en sus ojos… - pero que… -

- ¡que horrible película¡ - grito ella mientras hipeaba ligeramente – era escalofriante…-

- Lo siento, no sabia que te asustaras tan fácil- respondió el con muy poco tacto – si quieres podemos ir a cenar algo¡ - se apresuro a cambiar el tema notando la furiosa mirada en el rostro de terra

- Esta bien, ¿te apetece ir a mi casa? – dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro

Chico bestia trago saliva nervioso " ¿a tu casa? Si claro me encantaría" fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear.

Tara vivía en un viejo edificio del centro, en uno de los primeros pisos, era bastante amplia y se notaba que las personas que vivian allí eran mayores, había figuras de porcelana y muebles de terciopelo por toda la estancia; terra hizo café y trajo algunos pastelillos de la cocina mientras se sentaban en los avejentados sillones

- ¿Y tus padres? – pregunto chico bestia más nervioso de lo usual

- Ya deben estar dormidos – respondió ella con naturalidad, al sentarse su teléfono comenzó a sonar – o permíteme un segundo – le pidió mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina, a pesar de la distancia chico bestia podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación

"asi, ya te lo dije , si si, ¿tengo que repetírtelo? Te digo que los vi juntos esta mañana… aja.. aja… si ya se.. Totalmente¡ pff.. sin pensarlo¡ si te digo que ella estaba como ¡o por dios no puedo creer que estes aquí¡ si, si, iban de la mano y todo… pss… obvio que no, ella solo esta buscando problemas todos sabemos que a el le gustas, solo lo esta haciendo para molestarte… o y deberías haber visto su corte de cabello era como hooooola? No pudiste haberlo dejado mas corto? ¿Quién usa ese corte? si, oye, tengo que irme tengo visitas y como que lo deje solo en la sala.. cállate¡ nooo, nada de eso, eres una exagerada, ¡nos vemos¡"

Cuando Tara regreso a la habitación tenía una sonrisa en los labios y un andar muy ligero,

- Anda, ¿no vas a comer? Mi mama horneo esos pastelillos esta mañana – dijo con tono cantarín

- ¿con quién hablabas? – Chico bestia intento no sonar brusco, no lo consiguió del todo

- Una amiga – respondió ella extrañada

- ¿era sobre los chicos que vimos esta mañana? – sus palabras salían extrañamente de su boca

- Solo… solo son cosas de chicas gar, no tienes que preocuparte - tara pasaba las manos despreocupada sobre su cabello – prueba los de la bandeja son de plátano – dijo señalado unos panquesitos

- Sonabas bastante…- chico bestia intentaba encontrar un calificativo apropiado – mezquina

- Pffff…. ¿Dónde aprendes esas palabras? – se sorprendio ella – no te apures, honestamente no te incube –

- Es que… no lo sé, todo me parece extraño, tú me pareces extraña -

Tara se levantó del sillón dándole la espalda

- No chico bestia, yo no soy extraña, soy lo más normal que podrás encontrar –

- No me refería a eso – se apresuró a aclarar – eres diferente, no te reconozco –

- ¡¿quieres reconocerme?¡ - se exaspero ella -

Ante la sorpresa del chico comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, retrocedió unos pasos..

- Pero que Tara¡ ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? – dijo agitando las manos y cubriéndose los ojos

- ¿Quieres reconocerme? ¡mirame¡ con un demonio ¡dije que me vieras¡ - se acerco a el y quito las manos de su rostro, Chico bestia quedo anonadado, sobre su torso solo había un corpiño blanco por lo que las cicatrices de sus hombros quedaban completamente descubierto, gruesas marcas rojizas y pardas se extendían como líneas marcando lo que en algún momento fue su traje de control.

- ¿Qué demonios? - fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de la boca del chico

- Este es el recuerdo que tengo de mi vida anterior chico bestia, ¿sabes lo doloroso que fue quitarme esa cosa? No quiero recordarlo, no quiero recordarlo, no soy quien tu piensas que soy, nunca lo fui, no voy a ser tan cinica para decirte que me arrepiento de todo, si hay algo de lo que de verdad me arrepiento es de haber permitido que ese demente pusiera esa cosa sobre mi, - se tambaleo ligeramente hacia atrás – todavía puedo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza por las noches… pero se que no vendrá por mi, se que si – las lagrimas escurrieron de sus ojos azules – se que si me mantengo como estoy nadie volverá a hacerme daño…. ¿y a ti te preocupa lo que pueda decir sobre alguna estúpida chica y su novio? ¿crees que me importa? ¡yo he sufrido mas que todos ella chico bestia¡ esas cosas no tiene importancia, me importa mantenerme a salvo, poder al menos disfrutar la vida que he podido conseguir… -

- Tara - no podía explicar como se sentía , no es que ella no fuera la chica que conoció, es que ella no quería ser la chica que conoció – y entonces, entonces ¿Por qué me buscaste?-

- ¿Qué importa eso? – su nerviosismo se respiraba

- No quieres recordar, no quieres tener nada que ver con tu vida anterior, ¿Qué soy yo entonces? Tenerme frente a ti no te recuerda constantemente todo? –

- Eres mi amigo- dijo ella evitando su mirada

- Tara, yo no quiero ser tu amigo, nunca fue esa mi intención, tu lo sabes, creo que… creo que sabes exactamente como siento -

- Como… ¿Cómo esperas que sepa lo que sientes? Como demonios… tengo suficiente con mis problemas para además entender que es lo que estas sintiendo… siempre parece que tienes una respuesta, siempre pareces estar contento y eso pero a la primera te pones todo emocional y vulnerable ¿Quién en el mundo podría entender que es lo que sientes? -

"Raven puede" - pensó chico bestia, pero no fue lo bastante estúpido para decirlo en voz alta, mantuvo la respiración pausada, tranquilo se sentó sobre el viejo y mullido sillón de terciopelo

– lo lamento – dijo esta vez en voz alta – no quería perturbarte, pero… Tara, todos hemos sufrido , todos tenemos cosas a las que no nos gusta regresar, esa no es una excusa para ser mala con los demás –

- No estoy siendo mala con nadie chico bestia- respondio ella con cansancio

- Le mentiste a aquella chica en el restaurante diciendo que estabas feliz por ella y el chico, o le mientes a la chica que te habla por teléfono diciendo que no crees que ellos vayan a durar –

- ¿Qué demonios importa todo eso? –

- Importa por que seas quien seas deberías esforzarte por ser una buena persona – pero tara tenía razón, no era eso lo importante – siento, siento que si puedes mentirle a ellas puedes mentirme a mi, otra vez –

- ¿viniste a reclamarme? ¿a acribillarme? ¿para eso querías acercarte a ti? –

- No¡ no no…- se defendió –

- ¿No te acabo de decir lo difícil que es para mi? ¿lo doloroso que es siquiera recordarlo? ¿y me lo avientas en la cara? ¡yo sufri por esto chico bestia¡ yo¡ - sus manos se levantaban en el aire

- No¡ - respondió el con una autoridad nada propia de su voz - ¡yo sufri terra¡ yo fui a quien le mentiste, ¡yo fui el traicionado en todo esto¡ no … tu, no solo tú, tu nos lastimaste, solo estas escapando de tu responsabilidad¡ -

- Tu también crees que debería estar en prisión? – respondió ella con sarcasmo

- ¿Quién cree que deberías estar en prisión?- se sorprendió el

- Será mejor que te vallas chico bestia, esto no tiene demasiado sentido – se disculpo mientras recogía los vasitos de te y los panquecitos, el peliverde quería objetar pero estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado molesto, demasiado harto de que todo fuera tan complicado, no supo que lo motivo a hacerlo pero le ayudo a llevar los platos a la cocina en silencio, fueron juntos hacia la puerta y con un simple beso en la mejilla le dijo adiós, con una extraña melancolía voló de regreso a la torre.

* * *

Para el proximo volvera Raven lo prometo, probablemente el siguiente sera el ultimo capi, espero que les guste n n


	6. revelacion

Miro hacia la ventana y los vio alejarse, no era difícil distinguir aquella cabellera rubia y la piel verde de chico bestia, una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho al notar que se tomaban de la mano, no tenía ganas de volver al comedor, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, se quedó largo rato allí parada frente a la ventana sin saber qué hacer, sin estar segura de lo que sentía, como pocas veces se sintió sola ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-aaa… – Escucho una vocecita detrás de ella – raven, ¿estás bien?-

Raven volteo lentamente y observo a star fire con cara de afligida, pero no le contesto, parecía un pajarillo observando un objeto brillante

- Ham… Raven, hay como una especie de cosa oscura a tu alrededor y, empieza a darle un tono tenebroso a la torre, nos preguntábamos si te encontrabas bien…- star tartamudeaba ligeramente, nerviosa de la respuesta de su amiga

La joven demonio se sorprendió del espectro oscuro que desprendía, utilizó su concentración para retraerlo, para devolver los sentimientos a si misma, suspiro pensativa ignorando a la alienígena que la miraba consternada y se internó de nuevo en su habitación.

Dio vueltas una hora tras otra, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desesperada intento meditar pero no pudo, regreso a la ventana del pasillo y dio una rápida mirada pero no pudo distinguir ningún punto verde, seguramente estarían en algún lado pasándola bien, ¡que fastidio¡

¿Por qué le importaba?... ella era la que le había sugerido a la rubia que saliera con chico bestia… no quería que su amigo siguiera deprimido… pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Terra pasara a formar parte permanente de su vida, todavía seguía molesta por su pequeña conversación en el café, pero había algo mas además del resentimiento hacia la joven, a ella misma no le agradaba ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella y chico bestia salieran? Nadie la había molestado en toda la mañana, nadie le había gritado ni pedido que hiciera alguna cosa tonta, la torre se sentía calmada y serena… aun así ella estaba molesta y no lograba determinar exactamente el porqué.

No quería comer, no quería meditar, necesitaba gastar su energía, de tal forma que se dirigió al centro de entrenamiento, Robín y Cyborg entrenaban en distintos aparatos y Raven opto por simplemente correr en la caminadora. Ambos chicos la observaban con curiosidad mientras hacía ejercicio.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Raven un tanto fastidiada por las extrañas miradas de sus compañeros

-Nada…. – empezó a decir Robín

-Solo que casi nunca haces ese tipo de ejercicios- siguió Cyborg – por lo regular solo meditas y esas cosas…-

-Pero me alegra que también te dediques al entrenamiento físico – continuo Robín – siempre he pensado que debes hacer un entrenamiento más completo.

Ella les dedico una mirada insidiosa y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo, no pudiendo evitar escuchar su conversación, no supo exactamente porque pero sus voces la irritaban de sobre manera…

- O deberíamos aprovechar los días como estos y entrenar más en grupo – dijo Robín con jovialidad mientras practicaba con los aros

- ¿estas bromeando? Apenas si tengo ánimos, entrenamos todas las mañanas, solo vine porque me arrastraste hasta acá… star fire apenas se libró con su excusa de "debo lavar mi cabello", deberíamos hacer como chico bestia, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que saldría con una chica ¿puedes creer que el pequeño consiga citas mientras tu y yo estamos aquí encerrados entrenando? –

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la explosión en la caminadora que Raven estaba usando, ambos corrieron entre el humo que desprendía la maquina en llamas, los aspersores de seguridad se activaron aminorando un poco la llamarada…

- Cof.. cof.. raven… Raven ¿estás bien? – alcanzó a decir Robín mientras se acercaba a la gótica

- Si – respondió ella con tranquilidad – algo debió andar mal con la maquina

- ¿con la maquina?- ironizó Cyborg pero Robín lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer otro comentario

- ¿segura que estas bien? – insistió Robín

Raven lo miro con ceño, se apartó de ellos y salió sin decir nada del gimnasio…. Estaba demasiado molesta para soportar la preocupación del chico maravilla, o los comentarios de Cyborg. Quería estar sola, no quería escuchar a nadie, no quería preguntas o comentarios sobre su estado de ánimo, no quería enterarse de lo bien que lo estaba pasando chico bestia lejos de la torre… seguramente ni siquiera Cyborg sabia con quien había salido… ¡que tonta había sido¡ respiro una y otra vez intentando calmar su enojo, decidió subir a la azotea por aire fresco, eso la ayudaría a despejar su mente.

La noche la alcanzó, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse, se había quedado allí tirada en el sofá de la estancia tan solo escuchando los ruidos de la noche, le alegraba que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos, no quería que nadie la viera en el patético estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Regularmente no tenía esos problemas para controlar sus emociones, porque regularmente conocía y podía dar nombre a las mismas, esta vez era diferente, experimentaba una melancolía que no era capaz de definir, sus energías estaban agotadas pero no se sentía cansada, no tenía sueño ni hambre, había pasado todo el día flotando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar algo que la animara o al menos que la motivara un poco, las pocas horas que había logrado meditar habían sido un fracaso…. Sus pensamientos divagaban y sencillamente no conseguía dar forma a nada… era muy tarde… se veía la oscuridad, podría haber ido al cine a ver aquella película de terror psicológico que esperaba desde hace tanto, pero no había conseguido juntar el ánimo suficiente para salir de la torre, lanzó un suspiro al aire, hace horas que debió terminar la última función, debía levantarse e ir a su habitación, al menos allí podía deprimirse sin sentirse expuesta ….

No, no estaba exactamente deprimida, en su constante letargo tenia pequeños episodios de ira…. Ira casi mortal, sentía ganas de destruir y hacer estallar algo, estaba molesta y melancólica, una combinación explosiva.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y se incorporó del inmenso sofá, al levantar la cabeza observo a un pequeño pájaro que picoteaba las sobras de pizza en la cocina, la diminuta ave la observo directamente a los ojos e instantes después se transformó en un chico de piel verde.

- Uuu ¡ perdón, te vi ahí acostada y pensé que estabas dormida , no quise despertarte – dijo chico bestia sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado

- No estaba dormida – respondió la chica demonio intentando que su voz sonara tranquila, pese a que su corazón latía rápidamente dentro de su pecho

- Haa… - respondió el sorprendido – parecías dormida… - insistió - ¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto?-

Ella no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando fijamente y floto un poco por encima de sus pies, molesta por la pregunta se dispuso a salir de la estancia

- Eeii¡ ¡ no¡ espera¡ - se apresuró chico bestia – perdón , no quise ser grosero, he tenido un pésimo día… solo quería comer algo y de verdad no quería molestar-

Raven siguió mirándolo fijamente, de tal forma que el chico comenzó a sentirse un tanto incomodo…

- Haz tenido un mal día – repitió ella, pero por el tono de su voz chico bestia no distinguió si era una pregunta o una afirmación, así que solo siguió comiendo - ¿hace… hace mucho que regresaste? – pregunto ella con cautela, no era común que hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, por lo que hizo el intento de parecer despreocupada.

- Hace un par de horas – respondió chico bestia aun con la boca llena de comida

- No te escuchamos llegar – prosiguió ella con su usual tono de voz

- Hum… es que llegue convertido en ave a mi cuarto, no quería hacer escándalo, ya vez como se pone papa robín "¿ha donde fuiste? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no estabas en la torre? ¿tenías apagado tu comunicador? " naaa… solo ahorrarme todo eso –

El permanecía sentado sobre la barra sosteniendo las sobras de pizza y ella de pie a mitad de la estancia tan solo mirándolo, un ligero "ha" escapo de sus labios y después floto hacia la puerta casi a punto de llegar dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarlo, por un segundo pareció que quería decir algo mas pero se mantuvo en silencio, sin siquiera mostrar alguna expresión facial, volvió a mirar hacia la puerta cuando chico bestia la interrumpió

- Hey ¡ ya… ya te vas a dormir? –

- No – respondió ella aun dándole la espalda

- Ham… es que, bueno, hoy fui al cine y vi la película esa que me recomendaste – chico bestia titubeo un poco – y francamente no le entendí nada, era muy rara-

- No lo sé … no la he visto, por los avances supongo que no está narrada en una sola línea temporal, si no que se ve desde diferentes puntos de vista, cada uno en un tiempo de la historia diferente– le explico mientras se volteaba una vez más hacia el – creo que lo dicen al final

- A.. bueno, eso lo explica todo, nos salimos antes de que terminara, supongo que por eso no le entendí –

¿Se habían salido antes? ¿Por qué? Raven sentía tanta curiosidad pero no se atrevía a decir nada más, nada que denotara su ansioso estado, por primera vez quería que chico bestia continuara hablando pero el parecía no muy interesado en dar detalles.

- ¿Algo más? – alcanzó a decir ella apenas con un hilo de voz

- Ham… solo… - chico bestia parecía incomodo mientras balbuceaba e intentaba decir algo coherente , se sorprendió al notar que Raven sonreía

- Es raro que no sepas que decir- se burló la chica

- Puedes… ¿puedes quedarte un momento? - preguntó el con expresión seria – yo… tal vez… necesito hablar con alguien –

¿Con alguien? Pensó Raven, con cualquiera, solo quiere hablar conmigo porque soy la única despierta - divago con melancolía

- La verdad, es que … he estado pensando y …todo… todo salió tan mal hoy, creo que lo único bueno de mi día fue nuestra conversación esta mañana, después todo se fue en picada, pensé que si a lo mejor volvía a hablar contigo me ayudaría a sentirme mejor- hablaba muy rápido, casi sin respirar así que tuvo que tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento e intentar tranquilizarse – pero… - sonrió nervioso – seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar cómo me quejo… -

Raven abrió mucho los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, floto despacio hacía la cocina sin decir nada, tomo una taza y se sirvió un poco del té que todavía quedaba en la tetera, acto seguido se sentó en el sofá, observó a su compañero y le señalo el asiento vació frente a ella, el sorprendido muchacho corrió a sentarse a su lado pese a que ella le había indicado el sofá de enfrente y con una sonrisa en sus labios le agradeció antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Hoy… hoy tuve una terrible cita – sonrió chico bestia

Raven tuvo que contenerse así misma para no sonreír ante ese comentario y su mueca causo una extraña reacción en chico bestia.. ¿Qué? – pregunto el

- No… no pareces triste – dijo la chica mientras lo observaba

- No se si estoy triste, creo que mas bien estoy, va a sonar muy cliché pero… estoy decepcionado, creo que las cosas pudieron haber sido mejores, creo que… no lo sé, las cosas no salieron como esperaba-

- Pocas veces las cosas salen como las esperas – interrumpió Raven

- Es que, a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no tengo ánimos para intentarlo de nuevo- el observo su rostro y no pudo ver reflejado ningún gesto de sorpresa o de intriga – Raven ¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando? –

Ella asintió con la cabeza

- Los vi irse – balbuceó ella un tanto apenada

- ¿le dijiste a alguien? – su voz apremiante alerto a la hechicera, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Creo… creo que simplemente tenía una idea equivocada de las cosas –

- La gente cambia chico bestia –

- Pero, creo que en el fondo ella no ha cambiado- remarcó el muchacho – tal vez ese sea el problema, a pesar de todo lo que a pasado -

- Ella no cambio chico bestia, tú lo hiciste - lo alentó mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto chico bestia mientras se acercaba un poco más de lo usual a su amiga

- Has madurado, al menos un poco – aclaró mientras recuperaba la distancia que habían perdido- a pesar de ello aun esperas que los resultados sean diferentes cada vez que haces lo mismo -

Sorprendentemente el río un poco ante su comentario…

- Dices que si quiero que las cosas sean diferentes… debo hacer cosas diferentes –

- Más o menos – respondió ella con una enigmática sonrisa – tal vez te esfuerzas demasiado –

- No lo sé… he estado enamorado de la misma chica durante casi cinco años Rae… ¿Cómo me deshago de todo eso? -

Por un momento chico bestia pudo reconocer las emociones en el rostro de su amiga, le pareció distinguir tristeza en sus ojos, el brillo en sus inmensos ojos purpuras se movía como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas, algo en todo eso lo empezó a poner incomodo, molesto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo preocupando a Raven?

- Lo lamento – dijo en voz baja

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ella con voz entrecortada

- Solo… solo te estoy preocupando, sé que , bueno al final de cuentas ella nunca te agrado y supongo que ahora puedo entender un poco porque-

Raven se volteó hacia la ventana antes de comenzar a hablar

- No es solo eso, tal vez no te guste admitirlo pero era una criminal, sin embargo arrepentirse a medias pareciera que fue suficiente para que dejáramos de perseguirla…. Todo lo que hizo…. Debería estar en prisión –

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió chico bestia

- Debería estar en prisión – repitió ella

- Tú crees que debería estar en prisión-

- Eso dije-

Chico bestia se quedó callado, la observo y por un segundo le pareció que Raven era una persona diferente no, el mismo se sintió como si fuera otra persona.

- Hablaste con ella – no fue un reclamo, ni siquiera una acusación

- No- mintió ella

- Si – el entorno los ojos, curioso por la mentira de Raven - ¿Por qué? –

No estaba segura, comenzó a transpirar, su pecho se inflaba y descendía con apuro, sus labios temblaban ligeramente…

- No lo sé – respondió con voz temblorosa

- ¿Cuándo? –

- La noche que almorzamos frente a su escuela –

- ¿Por qué? – la misma pregunta sin respuesta

- Quería comprobar que de verdad fuera ella, temía que estuvieras enloqueciendo – la misma excusa que le había contado a Terra tenía que funcionar con chico bestia

- Eso lo sabrías con solo verla – respondió el, apenas ella termino de hablar

- No tiene importancia – dijo ella mientras se levantaba del asiento, intentando escapar…

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – esta vez podía notarse claramente la acusación en su voz, la desesperación en sus palabras, los gritos de chico bestia terminaron de lastimar las emociones de raven, tenía que salir de allí, pero no encontraba fuerzas para moverse…

- Raven – la voz de chico bestia era más penetrante que de costumbre, y ella reacciono de mal modo cuando el intento poner su mano sobre su hombro – tranquila, solo quiero saber que…- pero las palabras escaparon de su boca al notar el rostro de su amiga, esta vez era evidente que hacía un esfuerzo por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos…

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos en la oscuridad

- Solo…. – La joven demonio trago saliva – hablamos–

Ambos siguieron de pie, mirándose el uno al otro

- ¿sobre qué?- insistió el

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sosteniendo la mirada, buscando las palabras adecuadas

- ¿Sobre qué hablaron Raven?-

- Sobre ti – respondió ella en un reflejo de voz, pero la velocidad en sus palabras no impidió que chico bestia las entendiera a la perfección

- ¿sobre mí? – repitió el sorprendido

- Le pedí que tratara de acercarse a ti, que te diera otra oportunidad- su voz había perdido por completo la indiferencia, era posible sentir la emoción en sus palabras –

- No… no tenías que hacerlo Rae –

- Pero no sirvió de nada– susurro la hechicera en la penumbra, como hablando consigo misma - volvió a abandonarte y tu volverás a buscarla …-

- No – contestó chico bestia – ella no me dejó Raven, yo me fui…-

Los ojos de la joven demonio se abrieron completamente, una chispa se encendió en su pecho cuando chico bestia la tomo de los hombros y le hablo despacio.

- Gracias – sonrió chico bestia de pie frente a ella, a una distancia a la que no era muy prudente acercarse a su amiga…

Raven respiraba con dificultad, nerviosa.

- Creo que te debo una – su sonrisa no se diluía de su rostro, al contrario parecía más feliz de lo que había sido en muchos días - ¡ya se¡ - exclamo con su natural entusiasmo -¿Por qué no vamos al cine? Podríamos ver la película que querías y sirve que yo la termino de entender¡ -

Ella parpadeo varias veces y tan solo a alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza

-¡Fantástico¡ - festejó chico bestia – checare los horarios y vamos mañana¡ - y con una sonrisa en los labios le deseo buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

Durante unos minutos Raven se quedó de pie completamente sola en la oscuridad, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ¿de demonios había pasado? Al final decidió que lo más sensato era irse a acostar, su angustia y su melancolía parecía que habían desaparecido…. Sus ojos respondían ante el reflejo de cerrarse y su ira destructiva parecía haber salido de su cuerpo, lo único que la molestaba era no estar en control de sus emociones, se sentía bastante patética de que su estado de ánimo dependiera de lo que chico bestia hiciera o dijera….no era una patética chica enamorada… al pensarlo su respiración se detuvo con angustia…. ¿y si eso era exactamente lo que era? Los cristales a su alrededor retumbaron y al notarse nerviosa las lámparas en el techo se hicieron pedazos…. ¿qué demonios? No, debía ser un error, un malentendido de sus propias emociones, igual y al día siguiente tendrían una cita, la idea la hizo sonreír, un segundo después su propia sonrisa le causo espanto…. Lo estaba, definitivamente se había enamorado… ¡que tonta¡ se tiró nuevamente sobre el sofá, para segundos después desaparecer entre sombras, tal vez podría irse a dormir y descubrir que todo eso no era más que un mal sueño.


End file.
